


Luck begins at the end of the line.

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Multi, Suicide Attempt, luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Podrick Payne, Teenager, victim, orphan. One terrible day and attempt to end his life sees it change for the better.  This is due to Jaime and Brienne Lannister who will see that he has a future filled with love and a place of belonging.





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello readers, New story in the world of A Song of Ice and Fire. Podrick is the key protagonist and Joffrey the key antagonist. This is a Jaime-Brienne centric story but a modern AU. This story starts off quite dark but becomes lighthearted towards the end. There is no twincest in this story and Cersei is devoted to Robert and Jaime to Brienne. Tywin has also been a better father to his children. Leave any kudos you deem worthy, subscribe and Enjoy.

 

Podrick Payne was an unlucky teen. Orphaned as a child with no remaining family. He was put into the care system aged 10 with no true feeling of ever really belonging. Foster parents would come and go and nobody wanted to adopt an adolescent. Podrick now a 14 nearing 15 year old young man at a high school in an affluent area of Kings Landing is ridiculed by his peers for his destitution and identity as an orphan. Bullied by the school ass Joffrey Baratheon, the grandson of property tycoon Steffon Baratheon and powerful businessman Tywin Lannister. Podrick felt the lowest he had ever had. Earlier that day Joffrey and his clique of delinquents had cornered Pod in the school sports department changing rooms and where they beat black and blue and pulled down his shorts showing off his ill-fitting boxers. This was while Joffrey’s second in command Meryn Trant was recording the whole degrading charade.

Pod had arrived back at the family's house of whom he was currently placed with. He covered in bruises and was sporting a split lip. This was only to find that it had been posted onto all social media sites with Podrick tagged frequently in the comments whilst other people were mostly feeling sorry for him and saying their disgust and Joffrey’s actions others were joining into Joffrey’s little game and ridiculing Pod even further. Pod felt low and hurt like he had never done before. Recently he had contemplated ending his life to do everyone a favour and rid the world of his useless existence. This gave him the nudge to do so.

Podrick located the sleeping pills that he had stolen from his foster mother that day previously and the bottle of vodka he had nicked and stashed away from his foster father that same day. After writing a goodbye note to not worry for his social worker and to warn her it wasn't her fault he was in this terrible situation. He swallowed as many of the capsules as he could until the bottle was empty. He drank as much of the vodka as possible. The whole world gradually faded around him. Podrick felt happy as the world that he hated become dark around him. Little did he know that his true chance at happiness was just around the corner.


	2. With endings come new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Braime backstory! Jaime attended college a little after a prolonged area of travelling thus the age gap between the two. Enjoy!

 

Jaime and Brienne Lannister were a happily married couple. After getting together in University after a well aimed punch by Brienne during a boxing match, Jaime had fallen head over heels in love with the feisty blonde and pursued her for months on end. After a party thrown by his younger brother Tyrion to celebrate the end of their second year, Jaime finally let his feelings to Brienne known. They got together shortly afterwards and two years after they graduated they announced their engagement and a year later were married.

Brienne had started to become broody two years after their marriage they had started to try for a child. Although they had no luck. After almost a year of trying Jaime and his wife consulted a fertility specialist to see what was wrong. Jaime was found to have previous damage which had occurred during a car accident in his youth. Brienne was found to have some damage sustained to her uterus which she factored down to a horse riding accident in her teens. Jaime and Brienne were besides themselves with grief after they found out their infertility. Brienne and Jaime never gave up hope however and two years later were graced with the birth of their miracle twins named Galladon and Joanna. Brienne and Jaime were thrilled when they finally became parents after so long of trying to. Brienne wanted to try to conceive another child and Jaime wanted to have another son or daughter so they decided to consult a gynaecologist now the twins were six years of age. They had the rug swept from under their feet however when they were told that the previous damage that Brienne had and the damage she had sustained from the pregnancy and difficult birth of the twins had left Brienne unable to carry another child. Jaime had also been told that the damage to one of his tubes had worsened due to a golfing incident and it was unlikely he would ever father a child again. Brienne and Jaime were both distraught but happy that they still had their little miracle cubs.

A downtrodden Brienne was just about to leave the hospital when she watched a familiar face be wheeled past on a trolley looking deathly. One of the children she helped to care for and was social worker to. Podrick Payne.


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to Podrick then? Well you're just about to find out! Enjoy!!!   
> Pure. Xx

Brienne was sat in the hospital room in utter shock at how she didn't see that the symptoms of depression were evident in Podrick. He had been very down recently and not the happy person that she started to care for almost half a decade ago. When she first met Pod he was a chirpy and lively child obsessed with knights and history. His favourite era of Westeros was The War of the Five Kings which had happened over 700 years previously. A young child obsessed with the Knight knows as the Kingslayer.

Podrick had been in a coma for almost 4 days and he had been removed from the care of his foster parents. She had found the note he had left her and it had resolved her to tears.

Dear Brienne,

First of all I would like you to know that I have taken my life not out of any malice but because I don't feel as if I deserve a place in this world anymore and I'm useless to everyone. You and Jaime have been exceptionally kind to me during your time as my social worker and him offering me some advice along my way. You are not at all at fault for this I have done this due to my sheer unhappiness in my life. I have never fitted in anywhere or been part of a real family. I have never been comfortable or been at ease. I get bullied by the school bully. I have been mentally and physically abused by him. Ridiculed by my peers and people I thought were my friends. I wanted to leave this world without one useless person less. This is why I feel I must die. I will always be grateful for all you have done for me sometimes I wished that you were my mother. I certainly wished at times you were truly a part of my family. Have a good life with Jaime and the twins.

Love, Podrick. Xx

This letter had set the tears running for Brienne who had contacted Podrick’s High School to let them know of his current condition and to ask who was part of the gang who bullied the young man in her care. She was even more shocked and saddened to hear that it was her nephew Joffrey who had partook in the bullying. Joffrey and his gang of reprobates had been nearly expelled from the school due to their previous reputations for being bullies. They had ended up with a couple of months worth of detentions and a fortnight's suspension. Joffrey had been punished by his parents heavily. Cersei had nearly kicked him out for his behaviour and had put a lock on his bank account until he presented behavior that was evident that he knew he had done wrong. Robert had been discussed at his son's behaviour and removed all of Joffrey’s gaming tech and laptop insisting he lived the life which of which Pod was used to of not having everything. She wanted to teach him a big lesson and make him more humble. Cersei had visited the hospital not only to apologise to Podrick for Joffrey’s wrongdoing but also to check on his condition and see it Brienne was coping with the guilt.

Jaime had come almost every day when he could he had grown quite fond of the young lad in his wife's care and shared Brienne’s guilt.

Brienne was driven out of her thoughts even she noticed that Podrick has started to stir she pressed the button to let the nurses know and saw Podrick open his eyes. She had heartache with what came next. He burst out crying.

Sobs wracked Pod’s frail body as he realised his attempt had failed. He flinched as an arm came around him to help to comfort him. He was shocked when he realised the hug was coming from Brienne. She nestled in and took the comfort from his social worker.

‘It didn't work then.’ Pod said inbetween sobs.

‘No, it didn't Pod. Why didn't you tell me or try to talk your feelings through. It's what I'm here to do Pod.’ Brienne stated with care evident in her voice.

‘I just felt as if I couldn't okay. I just wanted my pitiful life to be over. No one would miss an unloved orphan.’ Podrick said with pain.

This made Brienne’s chest tighten and tears start to fill her sapphire eyes.

‘Oh Podrick’ said Brienne hugging Pod harder.

A nurse named Jeyne came into the room to give Pod a check up and to see how he was feeling. After having his stomach pumped and a short coma he felt drained and lower than ever. She went through the process of his rehabilitation which would last a week and several months of counselling.

Brienne felt even more useless at the sullen look on Podrick’s face. This when an idea sparked in her head.


	4. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne puts into action the plan that was brewing in her head at the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!

 

Brienne arrived at home that night with a plan brewing in her mind that she had to discuss with her husband.

Brienne was welcomed with the lovely sight of her husband and children cooking Braavosi pasta for dinner. She felt lucky that she had a loving family around her due to her somewhat lonely childhood. This is one reason that Podrick’s circumstances really hit home to her. Brienne’s mother had died in childbirth with her twin sisters when she was only a toddler neither her mother or the children lived. Her much older brother Galladon had died in service with the Westerosi Navy. She grew up in a solitary childhood with only her father Selwyn and her bitch of a governess. Brienne herself was bullied at school for her looks and height and found her only solace in sport. This was something she excelled in but her dreams of becoming an athlete was swept from under her feet with a badly torn muscle in her leg leaving irreparable damage. She retired from athletics and decided to take up a career in child welfare something that Brienne was very passionate about.

Brienne walked up to her children giving both a kiss on the tops of their head and her husband a peck on the cheek. Brienne ate her meal with her family and bathed and put her children to bed after reading them both a fairytale from Essos about 3 dragons and their mother. After checking both children were in a deep slumber she closed their bedroom doors quietly behind her.

Brienne poured herself a generous glass of wine and cuddled up to her husband who had just put some papers he was reading for his families accountancy firm in his study. They sat in silence before Brienne broke the atmosphere.

‘Jaime, I have been thinking about Podrick.’ Brienne said quietly.

‘So have I, I feel so guilty that neither of us saw what was happening under our very noses. Don't even get me started on Joffrey’s behaviour I'm outraged!’ Exclaimed Jaime with acid evident in his tongue and his fist clenching.

‘I have actually been thinking about our future too.’ Stated Brienne with her big blue eyes looking straight into Jaime’s soul.

‘Okay. You're being awfully vague tonight wench.’ Said Jaime with an element of humour. Brienne slapped him on the arm for that remark whilst laughing.

‘Well after the doctor told us that the chance of us ever having another child was almost impossible it lead me to think of other ways on how to have a child. I thought about surrogacy but even with your issues I don't see that as a viable idea’ Jaime nodded his head in agreement with this. ‘That lead me onto the idea of adoption. There are plenty of children out there without families who need one. Brienne stated.

‘I think I know where you are going with this wife.’ Jaime said with a smirk.

‘I would like to adopt Podrick. Here needs a family and in his suicide note he even stated that he thinks of us as his family. I am awfully fond of him and I do honestly love him like our little Gally. What do you think?’ Brienne asked looking deeply into Jaime’s eyes.

‘I was actually thinking along the same lines you know. I am very fond of Podrick myself and I have only found out my paternal feelings towards him since I saw him with various wires and tubes coming out of his lifeless body. I love him like a son. I want to call him my son too. But I think that we should ask the twins first before we start to fill out any paperwork or get the ball running. ’ Jaime replied with the whole of his heart.

Brienne kissed Jaime when he said this and promptly agreed. The kissing quickly turned to something more passionate and they made love on the living room floor.

The next day came about and they asked the twins who were both thrilled at the concept of an older brother to play with. They both gave an adorable response by said they wanted him to be their brother now. Jaime and Brienne both knew it was decided that they were going to adopt Podrick Payne and he was finally going to be a part of their family. Podrick’s life and luck was going to change for the better and he didn't even know or realise it yet.


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little chapter goes back a day or so and doesn't have Pod or our main couple much in. Its more to do with our main antagonist the lovely Joffrey and my characterisation of Cersei and Robert. I hope you enjoy how I have put my spin on them and written them as. It has more backstory within their relationship too as will future characters and pairings as the story goes on. Robert isn't a manwhore or still pining over Lyanna either like in ASOIAF. Him and Lyanna didn't come to much after they dated in college but realised there was no progression into anything further so she went her way and so did he. He met Cersei after she left university and fell in love. They're happily married, in love and faithful to each other. Robert is around 4 years older than Cersei too. Without further ado enjoy this chapter as it is a little different than the others so I hope you enjoy it and I'd love some reviews. Cersei dyes her hair black to fit in with her family and I've recast Robert as Tom Hardy as I like the idea more because he is healthier than show Robert. Barristan Selmy has been recast as Jason Isaacs too because he will appear throughout the story as he and his wife (she is familiar dont worry) are friends of Jaime and he has to be portrayed as slightly younger than GoT. Sean Bean will always be Ned though. Enjoy!

 

Joffrey Baratheon was the school bully and everyone knew it. He had found a weird sickening pleasure at making others life a misery. However, of recent these feelings had begun to evolve a little and they had started to change somewhat. He hated the feeling that he was maturing and growing out of this phase of being a horrendous human. He had found that even when he was teasing his favourite victim. Podrick Payne. He had found his actions losing their element of humour and becoming way less satisfying.

When the day came when he was asked into Principal Selmy’s office he was starting to realise the true extent of his actions. He had found out the true outcome of his bullying. Podrick Payne had tried to take his life. One that he had made an absolute misery. He had been read out Pod’s suicide note and felt guilt for the first time in his life. Something he was slightly uncomfortable of feeling. When Dr. Selmy had suggested expulsion his heart clenched violently. ‘What would my father say?’ A little voice said at the back of his head. Joffrey felt relief when he was only going to be heavily punished and suspended for the next fortnight. ‘Luckily they aren’t getting the police involved’ That voice said again.  
When his mother and father had walked into the room with evident expressions of disgust and disdain evident on their faces. This only increased after finding out the intricate details of his life as a bully. He had never seen anger so evident in his mother’s emerald eyes and fury in his father’s strong clenched jaw. After a huge dressing down in the principal’s room. The family sat in silence in the journey back to their luxurious home. When he stepped through the door Joffrey was going to run upstairs and hide in his bedroom for a while. He however felt his father’s hand grab his arm and guide him to the sofa where his Mum and Dad sat across from him in a loveseat an awkward silence was heavy in the air before his father begun to speak.

‘Joffrey, what the hell has become of you of late? I thought your mother and I raised you better than this. You have almost killed an innocent and kind boy thanks to your poison and I am fully aware of what happened to one of Tommen’s kittens the other day. What is happening with you. Why are you acting like a monster?’ Asked Robert Baratheon.  
Joffrey sank further into his seat recalling the events of last month when him and his mates accidentally killed one of his younger brother Tommen’s kittens by shooting it repeatedly with a Nerf gun. This action gave Joffrey regret because he remembered how distraught his brother was for the weeks after his actions.

‘Also, you have put your Aunt Brienne in an awkward position. You didn’t know she was Podrick’s social worker did you. Her and Uncle Jaime are very fond of that boy you know. I have met him on several occasions albeit briefly and I got the impression that he is a well mannered and decent young man. Which is more than I could say about you at the moment Joffrey. You have brought shame to this family. You will apologise to all you have wronged. All of your gaming and other unnecessary technology will be confiscated from your possession and will not be returned until you have atoned for your actions. A lock will be put on your bank accounts. You will have no contact with your quite frankly sick group of friends for the duration of your suspension. You will not leave this house unless I permit it. You will apologise to Podrick when he is fully recovered. You will also spend a month in your summer break volunteering for a local charity of my choosing and if I even hear a moan escape your lips Joffrey Tytos Baratheon I swear to you you will feel my wrath and be out of that front door without a roof over your head.’ Cersei Baratheon stated with shocks plastered on her son and husband’s faces.

‘Ok mother.’ Said Joffrey trying to avoid an argument with his feisty mother who could be likened to a lioness when she was in a temper.

‘Good. Now get out of my sight I am furious at your actions.’ Cersei replied moving to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She wasn’t much of a drinker but she desperately needed one in these circumstances.

Joffrey and his father walked up to his bedroom where his father followed shortly behind him. Robert then preceded to unplug every piece of technology he could and remove it from the bedroom. After his father left he heard the door click shut. He looked around to see his room was very empty. His Computer, TV, Games consoles and even his speaker system was removed from his room. Joffrey felt low and as if he wasn’t himself without his possessions.

Robert Baratheon had dumped all of his sons luxuries into his office and locked the door behind him. He was livid at his son’s actions. How could his son commit so many despicable acts. Cersei had come up with the idea of taking away all of Joffrey’s luxury possessions to show what kind of life he was bullying Podrick for having. He initially thought of sending Joffrey to live with his brother Stannis and his Sister-in-law Selyse to punish him. Stannis’ wife was known for her piety and devotion to the lord of light and would have made Joffrey get on his knees and beg for forgiveness from the Lord of Light for his sins. A sight that at this current moment Robert would have reveled in seeing. Cersei had almost agreed but had conjured up a better idea and Robert had known better than to try and cross his ferocious and sexy wife. Robert joined his wife on the sofa and poured himself a glass of wine and they cuddled up in silence hoping their plan for Joffrey’s punishment would work and trying to think up ways to make it up to Podrick.

 

Cersei paid a visit to Podrick whilst he was in hospital. Unknown to her Joffrey had followed her to the hospital. Cersei felt overcome with grief and anger at seeing Podrick’s pale and almost lifeless body covered in a web of tubes and wires. Cersei felt her emotions overcome her as she remembered hers and Robert’s firstborn son Steffon in the same condition. He had been born prematurely with a heart defect and sadly passed away two months after his birth. This had nearly destroyed her and her husbands marriage. Robert’s son from a previous fling with a woman named Alys during his University years, Gendry, had helped to guide the two back together as his mother had died in childbirth with complications. Gendry saw Cersei as a kind of mother figure and sought out every power he had to help the two remain married. After a year of healing their marriage had repaired itself and Gendry was adopted by Cersei who loved him as if he were her own. Joffrey was born a year later and was followed in the years to come by Myrcella and Tommen. Gendry was currently away in Braavos training to be an engineer. At this moment at time she wished that he could give Joffrey the reality check he needed. Gendry had always been a kind yet stern brother. Cersei and Brienne embraced each other as they both knew what the other was going through. Cersei knew of Brienne’s fondness of Podrick this gave her even more guilt for what her son had done to put the family in such a situation.

Joffrey was watching at the window and saw truly how his actions had affected his family. This gave him some sought of epiphany. Joffrey knew he had to change, he had to atone for his actions and to gain Podrick’s forgiveness to make everything right within his family again.


	6. Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of happiness to come. Ft. a little flashback. Enjoy. Xx

 

Brienne was sat in the car riddled with nerves. ‘ _ This is the day I will ask Pod to be a member of my family’  _ she thought. This made her think of the day she met him 5 years previously.

 

_ 5 years ago. _

 

_ Brienne was sat in her office. A call had come through an hour ago concerning a young 10 year old boy who had been orphaned after his parents were involved in a car incident who had no remaining family. The door opened and a small boy walked in with a police officer. His face was splotchy and tear marked. He was slightly small for his age with a mop of dark brown hair, cherubic face and chocolate brown eyes. The boy was deposited in the room and the police officer left  _

 

_ ‘Hello Podrick, I’m Brienne your new social worker. My name is Brienne Lannister.’ Brienne said crouching down to the boys height. _

 

_ ‘Hello, I’m Podrick Payne.’ Podrick managed to splutter through his distraught state. _

 

_ ‘I’m so sorry that your mummy and daddy aren’t with us anymore but I will look after your welfare now’ Brienne said unready. She was mostly used to dealing with negligent parents and had not many dealings with orphaned children in the past. Brienne felt she was way in over her depth. _

 

_ ‘Okay, so are you my new mummy?’ asked Pod with his angelic face brightening up. _

 

_ ‘I’m sorry but no I’m only the person who will help you find a new family to love and look after you’ Answered Brienne who felt a maternal tug towards the emotional boy. ‘Must be my hormones I only had the twins a year ago.’ Her internal voice said. _

 

_ ‘Okay, I guess that’s good then.’ Pod said downtrodden. _

 

_ Brienne continued to talk to him for a good couple of hours before a call came in saying a place at a foster home was available to him immediately. _

 

Brienne laughed at the fact that she had said she wouldn’t be his new mother. Yet five years on here she was driving to the hospital with Jaime to ask his permission for them to adopt him. ‘Oh the irony’ she internally said smiling at Jaime.

 

* * *

 

Podrick had been awake now for a couple of days. Brienne had been more cheerful every day she had visited him and today she was even more happy. Pod couldn't work out somewhat how. Before he had the time to ask why she was so cheerful. Jaime walked into the room. This puzzled Podrick as Jaime only visited him in the evenings and it was currently half past one in the afternoon.

 

‘Morning Podrick, how are you feeling today?’ Asked Jaime. 

 

‘As well as well can be I guess. Slightly saddened that it didn't work. But, I guess that everything happens for a reason.’ Stated Podrick. 

 

Brienne’s face was a mix of sadness and hope now. It was now or never. 

 

‘Well as you know I have been your social worker for the last five years Podrick. During those years Jaime and I have become very fond of you. Recently we have been told that the likelihood of us ever having another child was extremely low. However, we have begun to notice that we had another child and he loved us the way we we did too. Basically what we are trying to say Podrick is would you like Jaime and I to adopt you and you can become a permanent member of our family?’ Asked Brienne hopefully. 

 

Podrick was flabbergasted at this statement. They loved him like a son? Is this a cruel trick on a TV show and a camera was going to come through the door any minute. No Pod could see in both Jaime and Brienne’s faces this was far from a joke. 

 

‘Pod, what do you say?’ Jaime asked with concern. 

 

‘I mean are you both sure you have thought this through. What would the twins think and your families would they be okay with it?’ Podrick asked nervously. 

 

‘We have thought this through in detail Pod, the twins were excited at the notion of you being their older brother. You know they already think of you in that role. And our families don't matter much they will accept you. You will always be our son Podrick from this day until our last day. So what do you say? ’ Jaime clarified and questioned. 

 

Podrick had no words at Jaime’s statement. He felt his emotions overcome him and tears start to fall from his eyes as he nodded furiously. 

 

‘Of course I would be honoured to be your son.’ Podrick said weakly. 

 

Brienne and Jaime got up from their chairs and moved to either side of Podrick and gave him a huge bear hug to console him. This went on for a little while before they detached themselves and went back to their seats. 

 

‘When we adopt you would you like to call us Mum and Dad and would you like to take the name of Lannister?’ Asked Brienne. 

 

Pod was shocked at this of course he would like to call them his parents. Now does Podrick Lannister sound good? 

 

‘I would love to call you Mum and Dad. Could I keep Payne in my name somewhere please. Could I maybe double barrel my surname so I'm Podrick Lannister-Payne? I want to keep a part of my birth family with me at all times but also my new family too. If it's not too much trouble.’ Said Podrick with uneasiness laced through his voice. 

 

‘That's fine son. We know you don't wish to replace them but we will try our hardest to live up to your biological parents.’ Reassured Jaime. 

 

‘Is it now settled then? We are going to adopt you?’ Brienne clarified. 

 

‘Yes, you are Mum.’ Said Podrick liking the feel of the word on his tongue and thinking back to his initial meeting with Brienne. 

 

Podrick’s life was changing fast and he finally had the family he had always wanted. This is why he didn't die. The Seven had a future planned for him and his luck was changing.


	7. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Tywin isn’t as bad as he is in the books as he is in this story he is more of a family man who is very protective over his children (even Tyrion.) Tywin and Tyrion have a very good and healthy relationship due to this so there will be no toilet involved murders. Joanna still died due to an infection caused by complications after giving birth to Tyrion but Tywin didn’t hold him responsible due to it being the physician's fault more and looks past his condition. Tyrion and Tysha are married in this story and she isn’t the supposed ‘whore’ she was in asoiaf. Tywin accepts Gendry as a member of the family as Cersei loves him and is his adoptive mother. Genna and Gerion are Tyrion and Tysha’s children who are 9 and 5 years old respectively. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter for a fortnight too as I am on holiday next week in Greece and won't have my laptop on me. Chapter 8 however is plentiful to look forward to. So enjoy!

 

Tywin Lannister was the patriarch of the Lannister family. He had 3 children who were all happily married and 8 grandchildren who usually got on like a house on fire and yet he noticed at the usual Saturday Lannister dinner that there was friction in the air. He had been aware of Joffrey’s situation of his suspension from school but wasn't quite aware of the full circumstances behind it. He took it upon himself to find out why. Tywin had made sure that Jaime, Brienne, Galladon, Joanna, Robert, Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, Tyrion, Tysha, Genna and Gerion were all at the supper and the only person unable to attend with good reason to be not in attendance was Gendry due to his studies. The atmosphere was thick with tension. Tywin saw this as him moment to confront his family. 

 

‘Can anyone clarify why we are all sat in silence when this family is usually rather raucously talking about the week prior?’ Tywin asked. 

 

‘Well as you know Tywin I have a young boy who is under my care by the name of Podrick Payne. This Monday he tried to take his life after a bully at his school publicly humiliated him and uploaded a video of a vicious and degrading attack on social media. Pod has had an extremely hard life even before the bullying begun so this gave him the final push to attempt suicide.’ Brienne spoke up for the first time that day. 

 

‘Ah I am aware of this young Master Payne. From what I can recollect of meeting him recently he seemed like a caring and delightful young man who had a bright future. Who was the bully who caused him to take his life?’ Tywin questioned. 

 

All eyes at this moment went to Joffrey who sank in his seat with guilt plastered on his face. Tywin saw the answer to his question. 

 

‘You have got to be japing me. Joffrey my own grandson installing this amount of poison into people. I am in outrage at your behaviour young man. What has happened to you recently to behave in this manner?’ Tywin said in outrage.

 

Joffrey couldn’t speak the one of the only people in his life who he wanted to impress was disgusted by his actions. He felt lower than ever. Everyone looked at him in disdain. Joffrey knew he needed to change at this point to avoid being disowned by the whole Lannister family.

 

‘How is the boy’s condition? Will he live and how healthy will he be?’ Asked a concerned Tywin.

 

‘He will live and the doctors have said there shouldn’t ought to be any long-term health effects. But he will need some psychological treatment to remove the suicidal and negative thoughts that were installed after the years of bullying and a near loveless life.’ Brienne replied leaving out the fact they were to adopt him.

 

‘Father, How would you like another grandchild?’ Jaime blurted out. Instantly regretting it by the look on his wife’s face.

 

‘I would love more. I know however you two cannot have anymore biological children. Cersei and Robert aren’t likely to have anymore. I am unsure to whether Tyrion and Tysha would have anymore. So why do you question this?’ Tywin asked oblivious.

 

‘Well I wasn’t going to say anything but how do I say this urm… Well you see... Ergh… Well..’ Jaime said tripping over his words.

 

‘Podrick is going to be our new big brother!’ Exclaimed Galladon and Joanna in stereo with bright smiles on their faces.  

 

Everyone looked up at this sharply.

 

‘You two are going to adopt Podrick aren’t you’ Tyrion asked breaking the silence.

 

‘Yes we are. We are both extremely fond of the boy and love him as if he were our own. It took both of us realising our true feelings for him when we saw him inches from death. Brienne was almost punishing herself for not approaching the subject before. We filed for the adoption papers yesterday and due to Brienne being a social worker and myself a pillar in society they gave us the green light the day we inquired. Podrick will hopefully be our son by the end of the month and will be Podrick Lannister-Payne by the middle of next month. He is such an intelligent and kind hearted boy he will be a credit to the family, Father.’ Jaime clarified.

 

‘Well that explains it. I am proud of you Jaime and your mother would have been even more so. I look forward to formally meeting my new grandson. I shall see if my contacts in the government can fast track the adoption. Our family has put Podrick through so much it’s the least I can do. This will give the boy the closure he needs.’ Tywin said giving Joffrey a pointed look. ‘If you upset the boy anymore you will feel my wrath. He is to be a Lannister and a Lannister always pays his debts so if you cause him any more pain and bullying against a boy who is to be your cousin you will hear me roar. He will be a part of our family, do you understand me boy you try to make his life a misery again you won’t know what you have brought down on yourself.’ 

 

‘Yes Grandfather. I understand.’ Joffrey said terrified of what his powerful grandfather could do.

 

‘Now is anyone for champagne to celebrate the new addition to our family.’ Tywin said lightening up the mood a little.

 

All of the adults grabbed a champagne flute and the children had a carbonated elderflower cordial.

 

‘To Podrick Lannister-Payne the newest member of the Lannister dynasty. To Podrick.’ Said Tywin.

 

‘To Podrick.’ Everyone shouted eager to meet their new nephew or cousin.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffier than cotton wool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long hiatus. Greece was amazing and I had coursework to do for college. Sorry about the long wait. This chapter is worth it I assure you and a lot longer than its predecessors. Enjoy and rate and review. Lots of fluff coming your way.

Podrick was sat on the hospital bed he had been recuperating on for the past week and a half with anxiety thick in his system. Today was the day he was going to home to permanently live with his new family. The Lannisters. Podrick had always been fond of the family and had many times wished that he was a member of it. Today his wish was going to become true. The only factor which was scaring him though was the fact that Joffrey was going to become his cousin. He hoped somehow that they could move on and become civil towards each other for the family's sake. Jaime had gone to his previous foster parents and picked up the few possessions that Podrick owned and transported them to their family home. Despite being in Brienne’s care for almost 5 years Podrick had never set foot into her house but had met many members of her family oddly. Jaime and Brienne entered the room with smiles on their faces and the nurse Jeyne who had cared for him over his recovery. She was going over care arrangements and his psychotherapy treatment. The nurse wished him a good recovery and a good day as she said her goodbyes to him and his new parents. They turned to him as the door clicked shut and Brienne started to speak.

‘Hi Pod, How you feeling today?’ Brienne asked with care.

‘Fine thanks Mum’ Pod replied the word still feeling foreign in his mouth.

Both Brienne and Jaime felt warm and happy at this. Jaime produced an envelope from the shoulder bag he was carrying and handed it to Podrick.

‘We have a surprise for you son. Open the envelope and have a look it’s a gift from your new Grandfather Tywin.’ Jaime said with ambiguity in his words.

Podrick opened the envelope and pulled out the small wad of paper inside. His eyes widened as he realised that they were confirmation of the changes to his name and the finalization of the adoption.

‘How did he do this? These should have taken months to do not a week!’ Podrick said confused.

‘Well Your new Grandfather wanted to give you a small gift and he also has many business contacts who owe him a couple of favours so he pulled a couple of strings in the government and managed to get them fast tracked. He also wanted to make up in a little way for Joffrey’s bullying. This means you have been our official son since yesterday, Podrick Lannister-Payne.’ Jaime replied with clarity.

Podrick’s eyes widened at this. His new family were powerful and they accepted him. This gave him an ounce of reassurance that he shouldn’t be scared. Pod couldn’t help it though as his emotions overcame him and the tears started to fall. Brienne quickly moved over to console him with Jaime following her to do the same. Podrick hadn’t felt this loved for a while. He allowed himself to be in his parents arms for a while longer before Jaime piped up. 

‘So do you want to go home son?’ Jaime questioned.

‘Yes, Dad. Yes I would.’ Pod replied loving saying the word.

Jaime gathered up Podrick’s belongings which were just his sports hodul and rucksack and followed Brienne and Podrick as they left the hospital. They were about to start a new chapter of their life as an even bigger family and both Jaime and Brienne couldn’t wait. Podrick was excited too but extremely nervous. Jaime dumped the bags into the boot of his big Meraxes crosscountry as Brienne and Pod got themselves seated closing the boot behind him. Quickly Jaime manoeuvred himself into the driver's seat of his car put his seatbelt on and turned the keys in the ignition. The car started and Jaime started to drive away from the hospital. Brienne was next to him reassuring Podrick that they were sure about their choice of adopting him to cure his nerves further. They drove for around 20 minutes until they arrived home.

Podrick new that the Lannisters were well off but not this well off. The Lannister’s home was a big detached house on the outskirts of the affluent area that he went to school in with a big front garden and driveway leading up to the house. Podrick had to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked at the house. It was bigger than he first imagined. Jaime and Brienne came up beside him realising that he would find the house a little imposing at first but it was now his home. 

Jaime whispered in his his ear saying ‘This is your home now. Don’t be scared.’ Podrick felt a small amount of reassurance at Jaime’s words. Brienne and Jaime had originally bought their house to fill with children as they both knew they wanted a big family. However the gods had put a spanner in the works there. Jaime and Brienne were of course thrilled to have had the miracles that were the twins but were even happier now they had another son in Podrick. Jaime opened the door to the house and let Podrick have a little look round in the little entrance hall. The twins were at Uncle Renly and Uncle Loras’ for the day to allow Podrick to settle in his new home. Pod saw a multitude of photos on the wall from both Jaime and Brienne’s childhoods, school and university pictures, their graduation photos as well as the picture taken straight after their engagement, photos of their wedding, plenty of traveling pictures, pictures of the twins since their birth to now and Podrick spotted an empty frame. Brienne spotted this immediately.

‘That’s where a photo of us all together is going to go. We need a full family photo. Especially one with our son in on this wall. It isn’t complete without a picture of Podrick Lannister-Payne. Brienne said smiling at Podrick. 

Podrick smiled back at this knowing he was accepted in the family.

‘So son would you like your Father to give you the grand tour?’ Asked Jaime.

‘I would like that very much Dad.’ Pod replied.

Jaime pulled Podrick into the living room first. Pod loved the look of the roomy yet cozy room. The plush long sofas looked like heaven to relax on and he was in awe of the large flatscreen TV above the fireplace. Tall bookshelves adorned the walls full of history books that Podrick couldn’t wait to read some of which Podrick thought he would never once read due to their rarity. Pod was thankful that Brienne was as passionate as him when it came to medieval literature. Podrick was then shown a glimpse of Jaime and Brienne’s ‘private’ study and where the small yet glimmering downstairs cloakroom was. He was then lead into the large kitchen and saw that it was full of state of the art appliances and cookbooks were strewn along a work surface. Pod knew that Jaime loved to cook. Especially foreign food. Pod admitted he loved baking much to the pleasure of Jaime.

He saw a plate of delicious looking cookies and was urged to try one. He loved the taste of the baked good and complemented his new father on his cookery skills. He was shown the utility room and was told humorously by Jaime ‘dirty washing goes in there. The wench will murder you if you leave it strewn on the carpet of your bedroom.’ This earned a light slap on the arm from Brienne to Jaime. That Podrick laughed at. He was then guided into the big dining room and was greeted by a large circular dining table which he noticed that it had another chair added to the four usually there. Podrick smiled at this as did Jaime and Brienne when they saw the look on Podrick’s face.

‘Now do you want to see the upstairs? Brienne asked Podrick.

‘Yes I would Mum.’ Replied Podrick smiling.

Pod was led out of the dining room and back into the entrance hall where a staircase was connected to the wall. He climbed up it slightly eager with Brienne and Jaime on his tail. He saw another staircase going upstairs where he was told It was Jaime and Brienne’s master suite and he was told that it wasn’t worth looking at he saw two doors to his left one with a large lion on and a large letter G on the door he guessed that this was his new little brother Galladon’s room and next to that was a large panda bear on with a letter J his also gathered this was his new little sister Joanna’s room. He ventured into the large bathroom in front of the stairs and saw a spacious shower, bathtub, sink, toilet and heated towel rack. He also noticed that one of the shelves on the shelving unit connected to the wall was free of any toiletries. He guessed this was his place to keep his. He felt Jaime’s hand come onto his shoulder.

‘So you want to see your room now son?’ Wondered Jaime. 

‘Of course I would dad.’ Pod replied. Eager to see his new bedroom.

Pod had always had to share a room ever since he was put into care. He had been sharing a room at his previous foster parents with their adult son who was at university but stayed at home to study. So he had never had his own room or space to call his own since the day his birth parents died. 

Podrick was lead to a door that was opposite of Galladon’s room Which had a large, sophisticated red P on and he put his hand to the doorknob and turned it the door opened and the air was taken from his lungs. His new room was huge. It was painted light blue (his favourite colour) it must have been redecorated due to the paint smell lingering in the air. It had a large window on the furthest wall which allowed the room to look light and airy. He saw a double bed pushed towards the wall to the left of him with two bedside tables adjacent to it. The bed was covered in fluffy pillows and a long warm quilt which was covered in chequered bed linen. He noticed a big wardrobe with sliding doors in front of the bed which wouldn't even be half full with all of his clothes in it. A desk with a lamp on and office chair was next to the door as you walked into the room. Podrick looked at the room with awe on his face. This room looked like a palace to anything he had ever had before. He quickly hugged his new parents in gratitude and they returned the hug knowing that they had done the best thing that they could have ever done for Podrick. Which was to give him a home.

Pod soon noticed the boxes containing his belongings at the foot of his bed and immediately went to sort through them. The first contained photo albums and sentimental pieces from his childhood as well as his biological parents wedding rings and his birth fathers medallion necklace. Jaime and Brienne looked at this with care to find out the ins and outs of the first 10 years of Podrick’s life to find out the truth of their sons life before he came under Brienne’s care and now their son. The second contained his clothes and toiletries. The third contained books and his school work and his collection of medieval action figures. Before long Podrick had unpacked his whole life into his new room and saw it still was very empty.

‘Well we will need to take you clothes shopping soon, your Uncle Renly has a knack with clothes and he’ll help you pick out some nice stuff. He is always buying stuff for the twins which always looks great and he helped me design my wedding dress and all of the bridesmaids dresses. Of course he is my best friend so he was a bridesman and looked rather dapper in a suit. He’ll sort you out no problem.’ Brienne said after seeing that Podrick had nearly outgrown all of his clothes.

‘Mum how would you afford it. I don’t have a lot money to pay for any new clothes. I’m saving for my university fees!’ Podrick said in fear.

‘Son, Just think of it as 14 years worth of Nameday presents and your Uncle Renly with spoil you. You know him and Brienne are so close they are like siblings and it won’t be costing him much him being an award winning tailor so I would imagine he’ll be okay with it. I have a couple of his designs and they are top quality he’ll probably do you one for prom I’d expect. Your family now and stop worrying so much.’ Jaime said reassuring Podrick.

The doorbell rang and Brienne left the room to answer the door. A minute later she called for Jaime and Podrick who left the room and were met by Tywin.

‘Hello father, what a surprise this is!’ Said Jaime.

‘Well son I actually came to meet my new grandson you know.’ Bantered Tywin.

‘This Is Podrick Lannister-Payne our new son.’ Brienne told Tywin moving over to Podrick.

Tywin Lannister was a tall and foreboding man who had a face of steel and a head of golden hair. Podrick felt fearful. He saw Tywin’s extended arm and reached out to shake it. He shook it nervously.

‘Welcome to the family boy. I want to know one thing what are your job aspirations?’ Asked Tywin in a monotone voice and an expression of steel.

‘I would love to be a writer or historian, Sir’ Replied Podrick with fear and a shaky voice. Now he had a family and something to live for he had decided to make a mental plan for his future while he was in hospital.

Tywin had a smile on his face at this and gave his new grandson a big bear hug.

‘A scholar you are like your Uncle Tyrion in that respect. And please call me Grandfather Tywin, oh I have a couple of gifts for you.’ Replied Tywin.

‘The one you gave me in the hospital was more than enough.’ Pod replied remarking to the letter. 

‘You are a Lannister now and being my grandson you should expect gifts flippantly’ Tywin replied with a chuckle as he went out to his car.

‘Don’t worry Tywin is a soft kitten when it comes to his grandkids so suck it up son.’ Jaime said reassuring Pod.

Tywin reentered the house with a big red bag. They moved to the living room where they all sat on the luxurious sofas.

‘Just think of this as all of the Nameday’s I missed and a welcome to the family sort of thing’ Tywin said as he gave Pod the bag who took it with a thank you.

The first gift was a gold signet ring of a ruby with a lion imprinted on the back of the ring. Podrick was stunned to find it fit his little finger perfectly. Every male in the Lannister family was gifted one of these upon their 13th Nameday.

The next was a brand new RavenPhone 5 that had come out the month previously. Tywin had said that he had sorted out the contract and he was going to be paying it provided that Podrick kept his school work up to scratch and attended all of his therapy sessions. Podrick agreed he had always wanted a RavenPhone and he had got the newest model. He was in euphoria. 

The next gift was a WesterWeb Laptop. Podrick was so grateful to finally have his own computer. At his foster parents house he had a two hour slot on their family computer everyday to do his school work and if he needed more time he had to stay behind at school and complete work in the library sometimes for hours at night. So this was going to be a game changer for him. Podrick thanked Tywin heavily for this.

The last gift was an envelope at the bottom of the bag. He opened the envelope and saw it was information for a bank account in his name. He was shocked to see 50,000 golden dragons in the account. His face was in disbelief at this.

‘This is too much Grandfather Tywin. I can’t accept this how will you afford this?’ Said Podrick scared. 

‘Now son, don’t worry I set up a trust fund for all of my grandchildren on their birth and add an amount into it every Nameday they have and Dawnday celebration each year they have I had to give yours a rough estimation. Of course when they do well at school and have a big moment in their life I put more in and if they impress me they get even more put in, so not to worry young man. I’m a Lannister as are you now my boy we have got more money than we let on about and you know that the press likes to go on about our wealth so don’t worry son one day your father will own the company instead of being my second in command.’ Replied Tywin reassuring Pod.

With this Pod would be able to go to any university he wanted to and not have to worry about money during his studies. Podrick’s emotions overcame him again as he thanked Tywin with a hug which was returned.

‘Well I better be going.’ Tywin said getting up of of the sofa. Brienne grabbed his coat and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and shook Jaime and Podrick’s hands.

‘Thank you Grandfather for being so kind.’ Said Pod with a grateful smile.

‘You are most welcome young man. Are you coming to dinner tonight at mine for our weekly gathering. I know that everyone is looking forward to meeting you.’ Replied Tywin.

‘We are Tywin, the twins will be back any minute and we all clean up and come round at about six if that’s okay.’ Brienne rectified.

‘Good, well I will see you later then. Bye.’ Tywin said as he said his goodbyes and left the house. 

Everyone waved as Tywin’s Viserion C-Class drove up the driveway and the door was closed. 

Pod got a good look at the back garden when talking to Tywin and receiving his gifts he saw it was quite vast with a pond, wooded area, lawn, children's play equipment and a hot tub something Podrick was eager to try out.

Jaime came up to him with Brienne glanking his left side. 

‘Now son as you live here and you’ve been given the tour. Your mother and I would thought you would like this.’ Jaime said as he handed Pod a small box.  
Pod opened the box and saw a keyring with a golden P on it with and several keys.

‘These are to the house son, you can come and go as you please. But just tell us where you go and have your phone on at all times. Said Brienne firmly.

‘Okay mum.’ Pod said trying not to cry for the umpteenth time that day giving his parents a big smile. 

‘Good. Now do you want a drink, honey?’ Asked Brienne.

‘I’ll have a glass of juice if you have any’ Replied Podrick.

Brienne returned to the room with two cups of coffee for herself and Jaime and a glass of summer fruits juice for Pod. He thanked her for it. Jaime was setting up Pod’s new laptop and phone which took about 30 minutes and he had quick play around on them before taking them up to his bedroom. He returned downstairs to hear the doorbell ring. 

‘Pod, can you get that please’ Asked Brienne from the utility room where she and Jaime were dealing with washing.

Podrick opened the door to see a young tall black haired, blue eyed fellow with Galladon and Joanna in either hand. This he guessed to be Uncle Renly. Before he had a chance to even speak he was knocked over by the twins in a tackle and they gave him a big bear hug and showered him in kisses. Renly by this minute was almost in fits of laughter on the floor. Brienne and Jaime by now had come into the hall and both smiled widely at the sight that greeted them and they looked rather humoured at Renly’s state of laughter. The situation resumed to normality and Podrick stood up looking rather red but happy.

‘Hello brother’ Said Gally and Jo in stereo.

‘Hello, sister and brother.’ Replied Podrick smiling. This day has been the best ever. He said inwardly.

They gave him another hug at this and bit his ear off for about 10 minutes asking him question after question before running up to their rooms so their father could bathe them before dinner at Grandfather Tywin’s.

This gave Podrick a chance to talk to his new Uncle Renly who immediately took to his new honorary nephew. As their conversation ended Renly approached the topic of clothes and practically told Podrick he was taking him clothes shopping that next Saturday. Renly said his goodbyes to everyone as he had to go home to his husband Loras and their daughters Cassana and Elinor. By this time the twins had finished their bath time and this gave Podrick a chance to have a quick shower and change his clothes from the tatty t shirt and jogging bottoms he was wearing to the only smart blue shirt he owned and a pair of his black school trousers and a pair of black shoes. He combed his hair to make it look neat and tidy, grabbed his new phone and secured it in his pocket, he put his new signet ring back on his little finger before leaving his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He saw his new brother in a smart blue shirt and black shorts with a pair of cute black shoes.

‘We’re twins.’ Gally said hugging his brother’s legs before pulling him into his bedroom to play with his various animal figurines. Jo soon came bounding through the door in a cute light pink dress and sandals to play with her brothers. Brienne took this as a chance to take a secret picture of her children on her RavenPhone which she quickly set as her new lock screen. Jaime came up behind her and hugged her as he lay a kiss in the crook of her neck.

‘You are glowing tonight my love.’ Jaime whispered in her ear. Brienne had a sapphire blue blouse, tight black trousers and a pair of black heels. She had tousled her hair and applied a small amount of makeup to enhance her gorgeous blue eyes.

‘You look dashing yourself sir.’ Replied Brienne. Jaime was wearing a ruby coloured shirt and golden chino style trousers with black shoes.

‘Hey kids, you ready to go to Grandfather Tywin’s for dinner?’ Asked Jaime.

The twins both bounced up and shouted eagerly that they were Pod replied that he was but his new parent could see he was nervous to meet the rest of the family and to come face to face with Joffrey again.

The family descended the staircase turning all lights of behind them grabbing their jackets and leaving the house. Brienne locked the house up as Jaime and Podrick helped the twins get into their carseats before taking his seat between them and they spent the whole journey talking and getting to know their new sibling. Gally loved it that Pod liked stories about knights and battles. Jo loved that Pod loved to bake cakes something that she loved helping their father to do. The car journey was about an hour long. They soon arrived at Casterly Rock a big manor house in the adjacent city to Kings Landing, Lannisport. Podrick looked up in awe at his new family's ancestral home. He helped the twins out from their car seats and got out from the car himself.

Casterly Rock was a huge manor house on a cliff which descended straight into the sea. It had many floors and spanned for some acreage. He felt fearful then felt Brienne’s reassuring arm come around his back. 

‘You have nothing to fear son. You are a Lannister now a part of this family everyone will accept you.’ reassured Brienne.

‘I have warned Joffrey too. I won’t put up with that little shit hurting my son any further than he already has.’ Reassured Jaime. This mad Podrick relax even further. He loved that Jaime and Brienne were already so protective of him and they called him their son. It was making him feel loved for the first time in years.

The family walked into the house where they were greeted by Tywin’s butler who took their coats and directed them into the drawing room. They were greeted by Tywin who pointed them out to Tyrion, Tysha, Genna and Gerion who were in the room themselves and responded with warm greetings and introduced themselves to Podrick. Pod hit it off with Tyrion straight away. Tyrion was enamoured with his new nephew who was equally as intelligent and had a great sense of humour. Genna and Gerion found their new cousin fun and kind and were thrilled that he loved history like the both of them did. The families were getting on like a house on fire when the doorbell went.Tywin went to answer it. It was Cersei, Robert, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. Tywin greeted them warmly and directed them to the room that Pod was sitting in with his family. He felt Brienne and Jaime’s hands take his and grip tightly to give him the emotional support he needed. They all stood to greet one and another Pod had now properly met his new Aunt Cersei he was shocked at the resemblance between her and his father something Jaime found funny. He found her to be maternal and caring though which was a difference to her steely expression. He met his new Uncle Robert who he found a great laugh. He saw similarities between himself and his new cousin Tommen who was a kind hearted, well read boy who loved to ramble on about his kittens. Myrcella greeted him with a hug and welcomed him into the family. Pod had seen Cella around school yet they had never talked due to their difference in the hierarchy. He got round to Joffrey a sharp intake of breath was taken by everyone in the room. Pod gathered all of his courage and extended his hand to Joffrey.

‘Hello Joffrey, I would like to know that I forgive you for what you have done in the past. But, seeing as we are now family I hope it won’t continue and we can learn to be friends.’ Podrick said to Joffrey with bravery in his voice.

Joffrey was shocked that someone could forgive him for the sickening acts that he had put him through. In the last 2 weeks Joffrey had seen himself for the monster he truly was and vowed that he would change when he went back to school. He decided to overhaul his whole image and get rid of his old group of malicious mates. He saw this as the olive branch he needed to start the overhaul of his complete attitude. He took Podrick’s hand.

‘Thank you for this chance I won’t let you down cousin. I realise I am now in the wrong I can never make up for what I put you through in the past but I will try my hardest to do the right thing from this moment on. I’m truly sorry Podrick for everything. I hope we can be friends to.’ Joffrey replied in hope.

Everyone looked on in wonder as Joffrey actually apologised for something in his life. There was a huge sigh of relief at this. Cersei and Robert looked at each other knowing that their plan was working to make Joffrey into a better man. Jaime and Brienne looked at their son with pride as did Tywin. This boy is going to be a credit to this family. He thought to himself. 

Tywin announced that dinner was ready. He lead them to the large dining table in the enormous dining room where the whole family unit took their seats.

Podrick ate slowly and as comfortably as he could. His stomach and throat were still very sore from having it pumped. He also found himself leaving some of his dinner due to his stomach not being as big as normal due to have only been on liquid food up until a couple of days previous. Podrick complemented Tywin on the food saying that it was the best he had ever tasted. Tywin was happy with this remark but said it was the work of his cook. The meal passed smoothly and with much chatter. Mainly towards Pod because they all wanted to get to know the newest member of their family.

‘So when are you going to be returning to school Pod?’ Asked Tyrion interested in his intelligent nephews education.

Fear flashed In Podrick’s chocolate brown eyes. He was aware that the whole school had found out about his suicide attempt. Plus the bullies would be there. At this thought all of the colour drained from Pod’s face. Brienne who was sat next to him put a hand on his back to comfort him.

‘Well uncle when he comes back I hope it will be soon I wish to show around my new cousin to all of my friends.’ Exclaimed Myrcella who wanted to give Pod some bravery and knowledge that he would be protected by her.

Pod smiled at this his new family had his back.

’I hope to return to school after next week as I’m still recovering from the whole stomach pump I had to have. Thanks Myrcella that is very kind of you.’ Thanked Podrick.

‘No problem.’ Myrcella said smiling at her new cousin.

‘Well you seem like a bright boy. But there is one question I would like to ask you before This evening goes any further. What football team do you support?’ Asked Robert.

‘Storm’s End of course. I have supported them for years!’ Answered Podrick wondering if he had said the right team.

‘This boy. I love my new nephew. You must come with me to a game soon. They’re my favourite team too. Proud uncle moment.’ Said Robert with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed at this. Robert Baratheon was rather fierce when it came to football so to have another person in the family to support his favourite team was a big plus.

‘Shall we retire to the Drawing room for Coffee?’ Asked Tywin.

Everyone agreed and moved into the drawing room where Tywin served drinks. Conversation remained in the air for the next hour as everyone got to know Podrick even more and fell in love with the boy. By the end of the evening the whole family was enamoured with the young fellow. The evening was only drawn to a close by the sleepy state of the twins and Gerion. This made everyone draw their conversations to an end and say their goodbyes. Everyone made a long farewell getting into their respective cars before journeying home. 

The journey didn’t take as long coming home as it did travelling there as there was no commuter traffic. Podrick sat in silence trying to not only digest the fact that the whole Lannister family accepted him and not to wake the twins who were fast asleep by this point.

They arrived home and the twins woke up slightly groggy but made their way up to the bathroom where Brienne brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on and put them into their respective beds where the fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Pod sat in the living room still in silence just staring out of the window in complete shock that he had gained the affection of all of the Lannister family.

‘Are you okay son.’ Jaime asked Podrick bringing him out of his thoughts.

‘Yeah Dad I am. These last 24 hours have just been rather overwhelming.’ Podrick said still trying to digest that day’s events.

‘Well I guess today has been rather life changing for you but don’t forget now. You are a Lannister and you will always be a Lannister son.’ Jaime replied.

‘Thanks Father. I’m awfully tired I’m going to go to bed if that is okay?’ Asked Podrick.

‘Of course it’s okay son. Night, sleep well.’ Said Jaime giving Pod a small hug.

‘Night Dad.’ Said Pod returning the hug.

Pod made his way upstairs passing his mother who gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him goodnight. He went into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He left to his bedroom where he put on an old ratty PJ top and trousers and climbed into bed after putting his phone on charge. Pod fell into a deep slumber that night two minutes after his head hit his pillow. Content and happy for the first time in five years.


	9. Family Fun with the Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no see I know. I had been snowed under with coursework and college work and then Alevel season came about and I had no spare time to write or even think about this story. I apologised. Now I have left college so I can focus my summer holidays before uni on finishing this story as I know have a plan to stick to and the story mapped out. So you'll bee seeing updates for this more regularly as I write it. So enjoy this long awaited chapter.   
> -  
> Cathie Xx

The next morning Podrick was awoken at 8am by two giggling children jumping on his bed. When Gally and Jo saw he was awake they showered him in hugs and kisses. Jaime and Brienne had come down from the second floor to see what the commotion was all about. By now Pod was being mauled by Jo and was tickling Gally who was shrieking with laughter.

‘What on earth is going on?’ Asked an initially sleepy Brienne who was now trying to contain her laughter.

‘We wanted Pod to wake up and play with us.’ Answered Jo who was still half wrestling Pod.

‘Well you look as if you have done the trick kids, he looks very much awake.’ Stated Jaime who was still laughing in the doorway. 

‘Why don’t you two go downstairs and we’ll get some breakfast in a minute’ Suggested Brienne.

The twins jumped up at the idea of food and bounded their way downstairs.

‘You okay son you're rather red in the face.’ Asked Brienne in concern.

‘Yeah I’m fine Mum. That was just a weird way to be awoken on a Sunday morning. I’m just not used to laughing so much I guess.’ stated Podrick reassuring Brienne.

‘That’s good. You up for pancakes son?’ Asked Jaime.

‘Of course I am dad!’ Answered Podrick. Who quickly got out of bed and pulled his curtains open and made his bed quickly before joining his family downstairs. Jaime and Joanna by this point were preparing breakfast and Brienne and Gally were laying the table. Pod didn’t know what to do before Jo pulled on his PJ bottoms to get him to help her mix the pancake batter. Before long breakfast was ready and the family took their seats at the dining table. Podrick had been seated between Joanna and Brienne. 

‘These are the best pancakes I have ever tasted Dad.’ Stated Podrick who was enjoying the fluffy baked good.

‘Thank you son you’ll have to show of your baking skills soon. I’d love to try something of yours.’ Jaime replied taking the compliment.

Everyone had finished their breakfast before long and had cleared the dining room and kitchen. Everyone had been sent to get dressed. Pod had dressed in a casual t shirt and pair of ripped denim jeans after he had showered, styled his hair and brushed his teeth. He left to go downstairs and saw that Jaime and Brienne were sat on the sofa in jackets with shoes on.

‘Pod, go and get a jacket and a pair of shoes on. We’re all going into town and later out for lunch as a family.’ stated Jaime.

Pod ran back upstairs and grabbed a pair of sneakers and his leather jacket and made his way back down to the living room where his parents and siblings were waiting.

They left the house and go into the car and made their way into the city centre of Kings Landing. This was a rare trip for Podrick who mainly spent his time in the library at weekends doing homework or reading. The journey took about 30 minutes and Jaime soon parked the car up in a car park. They all exited the car and made their way up from the carpark into the main shopping centre of Kings Landing. Podrick followed his family as they done their errands. Before long a couple of clothing items caught his eye that he thought he would point out to Renly next week. Brienne caught this look and went missing for about 15 minutes whilst Jaime and Podrick were getting a phone case and screen protector fitted for his new phone. Brienne returned soon after with Gally with a couple of clothing shop bags in her hand.

‘Just think of this as a little welcoming gift.’ Brienne said giving Podrick the bags.

He saw the two pairs of jeans, coat, 3 polo shirts and shoes he had been eying up in the shops earlier in his actual size instead of the snug clothes he had on. He hugged Brienne to say thanks.

‘Thanks mum. This is a lovely treat.’ thanked Pod.

Brienne smiled before Galladon and Joanna went running into the nearest toy shop where they managed to coerce their father into buying them a set of Brandon’s Blocks each. They popped into a couple more shops where Podrick picked up some new underwear and toiletries. Jaime made an inquiry in the local shop that dealt with school uniform to get Pod a brand new set in his size. He liked the pricing so brought it for him. It would take a week to make and order in but he would get Renly to pick it up when they went out for their bonding day in the next week.

The family went and put their shopping bags back into the boot of the car and Brienne paid for the parking. This is before driving to the local restaurant where they were going to have their lunch. The family made their way to the table that Brienne had booked earlier that day. Gally and Jo had requested the kids menu. Brienne ordered fish and chips whereas Jaime ordered gammon with chips. The twins had both gone with a burger each and Podrick had decided to go with a sirloin steak with fries. Podrick had enjoyed his meal. Going out for a meal was usually a rarity for him so he enjoyed this treat very much. The family finished of the meal with an ice cream sundae each. After they had finished their meal Brienne had got one of the waitresses to take a photo of the family on her phone once all of their dirty dishes had been cleared away. Brienne was going to get this photo printed off by the photo printer she had in her study and put it into the empty photo frame she had in the hallway of their house. Just as they were about to leave Jaime spotted his friend Bronn and his wife Lollys having a meal together.

‘Hello Bronn, mate how are you?’ Asked Jaime who hadn’t been out for a drink with his mates for a couple of weeks due to wanting to get Podricks adoption sorted.

‘Look its Jaime Lannister, I’m fine mate thank you your looking well. Brienne you have a glow about you. Hello troublemakers have you been causing mischief that your Uncle Tyrion has helped you to plan’ Said Bronn winking at the twins. ‘Now this strapping young fellow must be the Podrick that Brienne used to go on about frequently.’

Brienne blushed at this but replied ‘Bronn this is our new son Podrick Lannister-Payne, Pod meet your father’s best friend and the comedian that is Bronn Blackwater.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Bronn.’ Said Pod extending his hand. Bronn took it as shook it.

‘Well you got one here with good manners that’s good I guess for you and your posh lot. This is the wife Lollys by the way. We’re actually out celebrating we’ve just found out we’re going to have a baby.’ Bronn said with disbelief on his face.

‘Finally took you long enough Bronn. You were the longest bachelor of the group now you are the final father. Are you excited?’Asked Jaime.

‘We both are.’ Answered Lollys who was positively glowing.

‘Good. We must be going I’m afraid. We will have to go out soon with the boys.’ Jaime said to his best friend.

‘Yes we should. See you later Lannister’s.’ Bronn said jokily.

‘Bye Bronn’ Everyone said in almost stereo leaving the restaurant.

‘Well he seems like a funny guy.’ Said Pod.

‘He’s funnier drunk believe me. He has a potty mouth too but due to our group having children of their own now he has to keep that under lock.’ Jaime joked to his son.

Podrick found this funny. He was glad that everyone who he had met who was affiliated with his family were accepting him. The family made their journey home where they dealt with all they had bought that day before they snuggled up on the sofa and watched a movie based on an old Westerosi folk tale on a group of outlaws called the Brotherhood without Banners.


End file.
